1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of weed removing and soil aerating tools designed to easily and efficiently remove undesirable weeds and plants and do so without damaging the soil and its environs following such removal. Actually, the soil is beneficially aerated following such action.
2. Background of the Invention
Weed removing tools have been developed and marketed in the past which encompass the weed either by application of a tool pressed into the soil alongside the weed and then with a levered action lift the weed and some of the soil alongside it upwardly in order to pull the weed and its root system out of the soil or by pressing a cylindrical or rectangular tube-like cutter element over the weed or undesired plant into the soil about the weed. Attachments added to these devices attempt to grip the weed and withdraw it when the tool is removed. Ugly holes are left behind with these types of tools and much effort has to be put forth to refill and replant the areas affected should the weed be removed in a lawn, or the like. Usually, despite much effort, the root system of the weed is left behind only to regenerate the problem for another day. Such tools as described above have been developed for both standing, stooping, or crouching upon the knees while being used. Therefore, a solution to the aforementioned problems has been sought for some time without satisfactory results.